Misdirection
by gloryblastit
Summary: Tony and Gob, and what happens when the pretending stops.


How could he have forgotten that he was supposed to be pretending? Gob looked at Tony as he effortlessly explained one of his magic tricks. He looked at his hands and all the talent that rested within them. He looked at his blue eyes, the black eyeliner not looking out of place, his expression sharp. Gob knew his expression was softening and dazed, as he fought feelings that stirred inside of him, as he could feel Tony's voice as he spoke, the gruffness and the smoothness warring as he went on about the misdirection Gob seemed to have forgotten all about.

"See?" Tony said to him after some explanation, and Gob had hardly heard his words, he was too focused on the shade of blue in his eyes and the sound of his voice, and the words had become meaningless. But he nodded, and he swallowed hard, and he wondered why he was thinking about kissing him when this was all a game?

This was Tony Wonder's apartment, and Gob saw the black sleek bar stools and the plasma screen T.V. hung from the wall, and he felt the soft black leather couch he was sitting on, sinking into, as Tony's hands outlined what he was saying. Gob blinked slowly.

"Yeah, I see," he said, his voice deeper than Tony's, but Tony was tan where Gob was pale and freckled, and his green eyes took in the strong jaw and the dark hair. Gob had been with so many girls, but none of them ever made his stomach feel like it was slowly twisting, and none of them made him feel breathless. None of them drew him toward them like he was on a string, a puppet unable to help his actions, and he leaned in toward Tony now as he spoke, and Tony glanced down at him and smiled.

Tony traced the line of Gob's jaw with one finger, and it felt electric, a tiny pulse where his finger traced, and he held perfectly still under his touch, wanting more, craving more. He'd never craved anything before, not with any of the girls who threw themselves at him, not with any of the girls he had chased and captured, like some hunter with the prey between his teeth. This didn't feel like that.

Tony's finger travelled from his jaw down the side of his neck, feeling the pulsing of the blood vessels just beneath the skin, and Gob was holding his breath. He could smell the light cologne that Tony wore, that he always wore, and it filled his mind, he felt drunk on the smell of the cologne alone.

"C'mon," Tony said, his smile becoming more predatory, and he stood up and tugged on Gob's hand. Gob stood up as he was tugged, and he let himself be lead up the stairs and down a hall to a bedroom. The bed was at least a queen, covered in black satin sheets. The light was dimmer in here and everything looked dark.

"Is this where you wanted to go?" Tony said to him, backing him up against the edge of the door, leaning into him, brushing his lips against Gob's. Gob felt the twisting of his stomach become more intense as his longing ran up his cells, shriveling them in its wake. He didn't know what he wanted, he just wanted to be close enough to Tony to feel his breath against his skin, and he wanted to hear every catch in his voice. Tony pushed him lightly toward the bed, and he went, wondering where pretending was going to lead to or end, and who was pretending what anymore?

Tony tugged on the buttons to Gob's dress shirt, feeling the silk that was slightly rough under his hands, and he undid the buttons one by one, revealing the pale skin and dark hair of Gob's chest.

They were sitting on the edge of the bed and Tony pushed on Gob's chest to get him to lay back, and he did, feeling like he would do whatever Tony wanted him to. He tilted his head back as Tony kissed his neck, and he felt his hot breath against his skin and it made him shiver. No girl had ever made him shiver before, no girl had pulled these dark yearnings out of him before.

"You like this," Tony whispered into his ear, like he was hypnotizing him, changing his likes and wants as he saw fit, and Gob didn't have it in him to fight. He nodded that he did like it as Tony's mouth covered his and he felt the delicate flick of his tongue, and he felt him leaning on him, pressing into him, and he felt the slippery smoothness of the black sheet beneath him.

"Don't you?" Tony said, and he lightly nibbled on Gob's earlobe as his hand trailed down his chest to his stomach to the buckle of his belt and pulled it before undoing it with one practiced flick of his wrist.

"Yeah," Gob said, the word a whisper on his exhaled breath, and that made Tony smile wide, and he pulled Gob's belt from the loops with one quick movement, like a magic trick you never saw coming.

He wrapped the belt tightly around one fist, looping it, and ran the leather of the belt slowly across Gob's stomach.

"Did you ever get beaten with a belt?" he asked, still smiling, and Gob wondered if he meant in a sexual way with women or as a child. His parents never hit him. They didn't have to. They accomplished all their damage without laying a finger on any of them. But as an adult in sexual situations he had been hit with a belt many times. So he nodded, not sure which way Tony would take it, or which way he meant it.

"So you know what to expect," Tony said, still smiling, still gently running the belt across his stomach, and Gob squirmed. It didn't matter to him at this point what Tony did, as long as he did something. He could caress him and kiss him gently or he could beat him with the belt, it would all be the same.

He put the belt down for a moment and grabbed Gob's wrists, pinned them above his head, and leaned in and kissed him with more force than he had before, and Gob sucked in his breath and twisted beneath him, twisting his wrists slightly in Tony's strong grasp. Girls had done this to him, straddled him and pinned his wrists to the bed or the floor, but he knew he could always break free of their weak hold. Now, with Tony, he wasn't so sure he could get away, or so sure that he wanted to.


End file.
